


Drug

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Drug

He is gorgeous. 

Like an addictive drug.

She craves him.

Has to have him.


End file.
